My Everything
by daughterofathena02
Summary: Tina was Artie's everything. After stutter-gate, will Artie get past his and save their friendship?


**My first Glee fanfiction, so please be nice. TinaXArtie pairing, Artina, Tartie, whatever you want to call it. This came to me at 11:00 at night, so…yeah. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee. **

My Everything

Tina was my everything. I was always happy around her, thinking about her when I wasn't. I loved the way she flipped her long dark hair, loved the eye shadow she wore, her laugh, her mostly-black wardrobe. I _wanted _her. I wanted to walk down the hallway…make that _roll_ down the hallway with her arm in mine, listening to people whisper about us. I wouldn't care. It wasn't like I didn't hear "wheelchair kid" floating down the hallways everyday anyways. I remembered the first time I met her. Ever since we had been best friends, and that had been enough. But now I wanted more. Of course, I could never summon the courage to tell her. I winced thinking of the painful rejection I might face, or worse, that our friendship might be damaged. So, instead, I sat back everyday, torturing myself watching her.

After Glee today, I met Tee in the hallway. "Hey…Artie?" I looked up at her. "Can we talk?" "Sure, Tee. Go on" I didn't expect what was coming next. "?" she whispered, her eyes darting around. Anyone else would have been like; "huh???" but I knew Tina well enough to understand her. "I would love to!" I answered. It was my turn to blush, realizing that Mercedes and Kurt were listening to us. "Where?" I said. "How about here, and we can have a wheelchair race!" she exclaimed, dropping her embarrassed manner. I grinned. "See you at 7" I called over my shoulder as I wheeled away.

If I thought that asking Tina out (which, turns out, I didn't even have to do) was hard, I wasn't even remotely prepared for the whole getting ready idea. Countless times I considered calling her and claiming to be sick, and countless times I shook my head, telling myself this was what I wanted. Putting myself in Tina's shoes helped, thinking about how hard it might have been for her to ask me out. Still, it was all I could do to pray that she wouldn't notice that I was sweating like a pig. Finally was ready, and got to the school. Then, I turned the corner, and their she was. Tina was sitting in her wheelchair, looking around. I relaxed a little when I noticed that she was nervous too. Her hair fell against her shoulder in silky lengths, and her blue streak was even more noticeable. I eagerly wheeled over. "Wow, Tee, you look…beautiful." I breathed, and she smiled. "Y-you too" she answered. _Note to self: Don't freak out about how I look next time. _"Ready to race?" she grinned, and I nodded. I won, of course, but Tina did really well for someone just getting the hang of the chair. Plus, I had an unfair advantage (even though I'd give anything to get rid of this "advantage"). Then Tina did something incredible. She kissed me. Right then I felt whole, like it didn't matter if I was in a wheelchair, or if people laughed and pointed at me. I felt normal. Sparks were going off in my head rapidly, and my brain was screaming for more when she stopped. I just hoped my mini-spazz attack wasn't noticeable on the outside. "Can I tell you something?" she began. "Sure, anything" I said, still struggling to catch my breath. "I…faked it. I don't have a stutter" _WHAAAAAAT????_

"I don't….understand" I began carefully, avoiding any assumptions. "I didn't want to do a project in school, so I began this whole stutter thing. And I meant to stop, Artie, I did, but it just made me feel safer. And when I met you, we had something in common, something I didn't want to lose. I'm really sorry" My world went crashing down. Words were racing through my head: _traitor, liar, best friend, stutter, fake, whaaaaat??_ This was impossible. Did I miss something? Was it April Fool's Day? Was Mercedes planning something? Tina and I-we had shared something. We were both different. I thought she had understood. Did I even know her? She had been my everything! So what now? "Artie? Are you…ok?" she asked nervously. "No, Tina! How can I be OKAY?! You _lied_!!!! To everyone! To me! I thought we shared something special!" "We do!" she insisted, tears streaming down her face. But, for once, I didn't feel the urge to go over and wrap my arms around her, or to stroke her hair. I felt the urge to slap her, and walk away. But I CAN'T walk away!! _I'm_ stuck in this stupid chair, and Tina thinks she can go faking a disability and stopping whenever?! "I'm just sorry that you think you can fake a disability and stop whenever you like, and I'm STUCK in this CHAIR forever! And that's not something I can fake" my voice broke on the last sentence, but I maintained a furious expression, one that I knew would cut straight to her heart. I didn't care if Tina was hurt, I was more hurt. My everything turned out to be nothing. I was shattered.

**How did you like it? I don't mean to sound annoying and desperate, but PLEASE review!!** **Next chapter soon! **


End file.
